


I'll Be Waitin'

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, No Rickyl this time..sorry, POV Daryl Dixon, Poetry, Sad, Sibling Love, sibling struggling with addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl struggles with Merle's drug addictions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Waitin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hillbilly With A Heart Of Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hillbilly+With+A+Heart+Of+Gold).



> This was requested by Hillbilly.  
> I hope this does you justice my friend, it was my honor to write this for you.   
> Please know that we love you.
> 
> Everyone please enjoy!

There are good memories with your name on it  
Good things that have happened to me because of you  
I have smiled because of you   
Had my darkness lightened because of you   
But again you have fled from me  
Leaving me here hopeless in this grey world   
This world which is only half worth living without you   
You keep leaving  
Keep slipping through my fingers like sand  
I can't reach you  
Can't help you when you're wrapped around needles  
When your eyes roll, showing the blankness of your soul   
When your veins bulge  
When your mouth drools  
Your voice slurs  
Your heart slows   
You don't even know I'm here  
I want you back   
I watch you, hours feeling like years lost  
Waiting for you to come back  
Come, be here with me instead  
Because I love you  
I love you for the times you saved me  
Love you for the times you tried but couldn't  
You are everything to me  
But you treat yourself like nothing  
Nothing but stale flesh and booze  
Bone and burnt crack pipes  
You have refused to be here   
So I can't stay  
Can't help you  
Can't save you   
Can't sever the noose around your neck  
I can't...

There are people waitin' outside for me  
People willing to set me free  
I locked myself in here with you   
Wasn't gonna leave till you could live again  
I was bound to you, ankle and heart  
Watching you jerk, lean, soil yourself  
This was my world, my prison   
But I've got friends waitin' to bail me out  
Comin' to love me like I wish you had the mind to   
I've got a family to care for  
A family I wish you could be a part of  
But you won't  
So I can't stay  
Gotta leave you here  
I don't want to  
But I can't die here with you...

Im gonna be here, Merle  
When you get back  
I'm gonna be waiting in the light  
I'm gonna be waiting for you, my dear brother  
I'm gonna be waitin' for you to live again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all thought.  
> As always kudos and comments are welcome :)


End file.
